Harry Potter y La Reina del Hielo
by osmarolanomecino
Summary: Comenzando en Cuarto Año después de la inclusión de Harry Potter en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, una carta de Gringotts Cambiara todo para Bien o para ¿Mal? Mi Primera Historia
1. CAPITULO 1 - El Día que Todo Cambio

NI HARRY POTTER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA DRAMA Y LOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MÍOS,

ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS

**CAPITULO 1 - El Día que Todo Cambio**

_! Harry Potter!_

_! Harry Potter!_

Resonaba en su cabeza aquellas palabras, había sido una noche muy larga después de todo era la primera vez que el Torneo de Tres Magos contaba con un Cuarto Campeón. La noche había sido horrible no solo ser observado por todo el gran salón como si fuera un ser de Tres cabezas, si no que después de llegar a la sala común se encontró con Ron su mejor amigo o eso pensaba el, pero después de esa noche no sabia si podía saber si eran amigos o no, no culpaba a Ron después de todo el también se fuera puesto así si su mejor amigo entraba a un torneo sin contarle, pero lo que mas le dolió a Harry fue que Ron le echara en cara de que siempre quería obtener la atención de todo el mundo y que la fama lo estaba volviendo una persona vil y egoísta, después de ese comentario un golpe en la cara de Harry hacia Ron fue lo que se pudo observar y la intervención de los integrantes de la casa de los leones para que esto no pasara a mayores.

Harry había subido enseguida a los dormitorio y había comenzado a pensar dentro de su cama porque le sucedía siempre las cosas a el, en primer año fue el profesor Quirrel, en segundo año fue lo del Heredero del Slytherin, la Cámara Secreta y Ginny, el año siguiente había sido la fuga de un delincuente muy peligroso que resulto ser su padrino y además estaba en la cárcel siendo inocente, Sirius Black, O Sirius Pensó Harry, que va a decir Sirius de esto, ¿tampoco le va a creer? Seria una noche muy larga tener que pensar la forma de decirle a Su Padrino todo lo que había sucedido. Este día había sido algo extraño para Harry, no se imaginaba lo que estaba Por venir

Era de mañana Harry se levanto temprano para no tener que lidiar con sus compañeros de casa, cuando llego al Gran Salón no había casi nadie, en total como 10 personas, se sentó y comenzó a comer, tenia pensado el día de hoy salir a recorrer el lago negro e ir a visitar a Hagrid, de repente la entrada de un búho imperial llama la atención de todo los alumnos y profesores que estaban en el Gran Salón, el búho se poso de forma majestuosa y casi elitista al frente de el, dejo la carta y con la misma clase que había llegado se había ido, Harry vio la carta y le llamo la atención que esta venia sellada con el escudo de Gringotts, pensó que estaba en un lugar publico para leer esta carta por lo cual se la guardo en el bolsillo y siguió comiendo, ya cuando había terminado salio del Gran Salón y sin ser visto se puso su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió hacia el séptimo piso donde casi siempre no había alumnos y ademas podía estar tranquilo iba pensado en conseguir un lugar donde no fuera molestado, sin mucho empeño consiguió un salón desocupado y decidió entrar a este para leer la misiva.

Habia sido un día extraño también para una alumna de Slytherin, El-Niño-Que-Vivió había sido seleccionado para el torneo de tres magos, y se había desatado el pandemónium dentro del gran salón, ella observo la cara del chico de oro de Gryffindor y pude ver que al igual que todo el mundo el también estaba en schok por lo que sucedido, esto lo dejo a ella pensando si en realidad el había deseado ingresar a este torneo, la noche termino de pasar normal dentro de lo que cabe para ella, cuando llego a su dormitorio en las mazmorras decidió enseguida dormir para el día siguiente desayunar temprano debido que tenia que realizar unos ensayos de transfiguraciones que tenia que entregar. Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y se dirigió al Gran Salón no había casi nadie, al rato que ella ingresa y esta comiendo, ingresa El-Niño-Que-Vivió, ella pudo notar en sus ojos que el no durmió durante la noche anterior, minutos después ingresa un búho imperial, miles de veces había observado como este tipo de búhos ingresaban al estudio de su padre a darle misivas del banco para algún asunto importante para su papa, siempre se preguntaba que información podía contener este tipo de cartas. Observa como Potter guarda la carta y sigue comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que esa carta le iba a cambiar de forma considerable su vida.


	2. CAPITULO 2 - Visita a Gringots

NI HARRY POTTER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA DRAMA Y LOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MÍOS,

ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS

**CAPITULO 2 - Visita a Gringots**

Harry ya dentro del Salón decidió leer enseguida la Carta

_Estimado Sr. Potter_

_Muy cordialmente se le Invita para que haga acto de presencia en la Sucursal Inglesa del Banco Gringotts para Hablar Sobre su herencia, Inversiones y otros temas de interés. Si desea hacer presencia de manera inmediata dentro de la carta se encuentra una moneda de oro que funciona como traslador se activa con La Palabra Riqueza._

_Atentamente Ragnok III_

_Gerente de Cuenta de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

Harry dejo de un Lado la carta y miraba la moneda que se encontraba dentro del sobre, pensando Que había Pasado para que los duendes se comunicaran con el, ya que había pasado tiempo desde la primera vez que tuvo contactos con ellos, el pensamiento de que nada podía ir peor llevo a Harry a tomar la moneda y decir:

_"Riqueza"_

Lo siguiente que vio Harry después de sentir el jalón del traslador fue estar en medio de una sala muy importante con grandes columnas decoradas con Oro, Diamante y armas parecidas a la espada de Gryffindor, sea cual sea la utilizo para matar el Basilisco en Segundo año.

_"Buenos días señor Potter soy Ragnok III su gerente de cuentas, se me hace una grata sorpresa su aceptación de una Reunión con nosotros, después de miles de misivas que le hemos enviado y que han sido ignoradas por usted"_

_"Llámame Harry, señor Ragnok III, Es extraño, es primera vez que recibo una carta de ustedes"_

Ragnok se quedo observando fijamente a los ojos de Harry y mostró los dientes como si fuera una sonrisa, algo que para el Gryffindor parecía como si tuviera rabia.

_"Solo si Usted me llama Ragnok, ya veremos porque no ha podido recibir nuestros búhos, Hoy Lo citamos aquí debido a los hechos que tuvieron suceso el día de ayer, usted se encuentra legalmente emancipado ante el Ministerio Mágico, por lo cual usted ya puede reclamar su herencia, para seguir con el procedimiento es necesario confirmar su identidad para esto necesitamos que nos suministre cinco gotas de su sangre"_

El duende le extendió una daga a Harry, la cual este agarro de manera cuidado y se realizo en el dedo un pequeño corte, después de esto dejo caer cinco gotas de sangre en un pequeño pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio donde el estaba sentado, cinco segundos después que la sangre cayo en el pergamino, tiempo suficiente para que este se limpiara mágicamente el dedo, el pergamino se comenzó ha extender y fue agarrado por Ragnok que vio la información que este contenía y después se la paso a Harry para que este leyera lo que decía en su interior, este decía:

_Nombre: Harry James Potter Evans_

_Padre: James Charlus Potter Black_

_Madre: Lilian Jane Evans_

_Padrino: Sirius Orion Negro_

_Madrina: Alice Longbotton_

**_Heredero de:_**

_Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter (Por Parte Paterna)_

_Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverrel (Por Parte Paterna)_

_Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Negro (Designado por el actual Lord Black)_

**_FAMILIA POTTER_**

_Galeones: 450.000.000_

_PROPIEDADES:_

_Mansión Potter (Ubicación Desconocida)_

_Casa de Valle de Godric (Destruida)_

_Casa de Campo # 15 (Londres)_

_Casa en Norwich_

_Mansión de Nueva York_

_mansión de París_

_Valiosas joyas y Colección de Libros (Valor sin Estimado)_

_INVERSIONES:_

_35% Diario El Profeta_

_25% Honeydukes_

_20% Madame Malkin_

_20% Boticario J. Pippin_

_15% Flourish y Blotts_

**_FAMILIA PEVERREL_**

_Galeones: 800.000.000_

_PROPIEDADES:_

_Mansión Peverrel (Ubicación Desconocida)_

_Valiosas joyas y Colección de Libros (Valor sin Estimado)_

**GALEONES TOTALES:**

Harry se quedo en Shock por la Cantidad de Dinero y Propiedades Que tenía Ahora, iba a decir algo Ragnok Pero lo interrumpió.

_"Señor Potter en el pergamino no hay ninguna información sobre la casa Black, debido a que el actual Lord Black debe dar su autorización, adicionalmente a esto sus padre dejaron dicho que a sus quince años o si se emancipaba antes de esta edad, podía tener acceso al Testamento de Ellos, Aquí le hago Entrega"_

_**Testamento de James y Lilly Potter**_

_Hoy 20 de Agosto de 1981 en el Valle de Godric, damos testimonio de nuestra ultima voluntad._

_A nuestro gran amigo Remus John Lupin le dejamos la cantidad de 10 Millones de galeones y Una casa en Norwich, a Sirius Orion Black le dejamos 10 Millones de galeones y lo mas importante la custodia de nuestro hijo Harry James Potter Evans._

_A nuestro hermoso hijo Harry James Potter Evans le dejamos todo Lo que resta de nuestro patrimonio esperando Que le de un uso correcto a todos estos, damos testimonio que nuestro guardián secreto era Peter Pettigrew y no Sirius Orion Black Como habíamos rumoreado para Nuestra Seguridad._

_La Custodia de Harry James Potter Evans debe pasar a mano de Sirius Orion Black, si por algún motivo el no se encuentra en condiciones esta debe de pasar a Remus John Lupin, en ningún Caso La Custodia de Harry James Potter Evans Podrá pasar a Petunia Dursley antes Evans, ademas que tiene prohibido convivir con ellos._

_Atentamente_

_James Charlus Potter Black_

_Lilian Jane Evans_

Harry no lo podía creer sus padres no quería que viviera con sus tíos, y a pesar de la voluntad de sus padres fue colocado en este lugar, por lo cual quería saber porque había sido colocado en este lugar, por Lo cual apenas llegara a Hogwarts lo primero que haría seria habla con el Director Dumbledore, ya que este era su guardián mágico. Ragnok lo saco de su pensamiento.

_"Señor Potter, le hago entrega de los anillos Correspondiente a la señorías Potter y Peverrel, debe colocárselo para que la magia de la magia de su familia lo acepte como su nuevo Señor"_

Harry agarro los Anillos y con mucho cuidado se los coloco en su mano, Después de cinco segundos apareció un resplendor Amarillo que emanaba desde los anillos dando un entender que Harry había sido aceptado por la magia de la Familia.

_"Señor Potter ¿Desea visitar las cámaras que corresponden a su Familia?"_

_"Si por supuesto, me gustaría ver las cámaras"_

Harry siguió a Ragnok a través de una puerta que llegaba hasta donde encontraban los trenes para descender a Las Cámaras, se montaron y después de aproximadamente 15 minutos descendiendo, Y donde Harry creyó ver aun dragón que custodiaba a un numero limitado de Cámaras, por fin Llegaron a la Cámara a la que iban a realizar la visita, Ragnok le indico a Harry como era el procedimiento para ingresar a la cámara como jefe de familia, tenia que poner el anillo Sobre la entrada de esta, Harry realizo el procedimiento, y cuando la puerta se abre, Harry se queda en schok debido a la cantidad de dinero que tenia dentro de la cámara, aparte de las miles de joyas, armas y libros que se encontraban en el lugar, caminando por los callejones dentro de la cámara se encontró una mesa con un Documento que tenia nota que era importante, Harry siente un poco de miedo pero decidió tomar el documento,

_Contrato de Matrimonio_

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos, según el documento el estaba en un contrato de matrimonio con la primogénita de la familia Greengrass, el había estudiado con ella desde primer año, ella era una Slytherin, además de que recorría el rumor en los pasillos que era demasiada fría con la gente, por lo cual el consideraba que no había podido caer en peores manos, seguro apena tuviera la primera oportunidad iba a ser entregado a los mortifagos o si Voldemort regresaba ella lo iba a vender.

_"Ragnok, Ragnok! Me podría Decir que es esto!"_

Ragnok Tomo el documento y después de Cinco minutos ojeandolo, miro a Harry y le dijo:

_"Señor Potter este documento es un contrato de matrimonio mágicamente vinculante entre el primogénito de la Familia Potter y La Primogénita de la Familia Greengrass, el contrato Fue Creado en el siglo XVII, por las Cabezas de familia de Cada familia, en busca de Generar Confianza Entre las Dos familias, además de estrechar la Relaciones Que existían Entre ellos, el contrato no puede ser cancelado por ninguna de las dos partes y además se deben de casar antes de los 17 años del primogénito de la Familia Potter o en su Defecto Apenas salga de Hogwarts"_

_"Considero señor Potter que debería ponerse en contacto en el Menor Tiempo Posible con la familia Greengrass, Si Lo desea Podemos enviarle nosotros Una misiva para que se encuentren El Día de Mañana en uña de Nuestras Salas Privadas"_

_"Me parece adecuado Ragnok, Muchísimas Gracias por su Colaboración y Por Estar pendiente de las finanzas de la Familia Potter"_

Después de esto, Harry tomo un saco pequeño de galeones Que le podrían Ser Útil, le aviso a Ragnok para regresar a la salan donde se encontraban anteriormente, Después De Una inusual despedida por parte de Harry Potter Hacia el Goblin, Dejando A Este ultimo anonadado con respecto a la forma como Harry Potter trataba a los Goblins.

Harry llego a Hogwarts, Y Lo Primero Que decidió fue ir hacia los dormitorios de su casa a buscar el mapa del merodeador debido a que lo ultimo que quería era encontrarse con Ron y Hermione en este momento, además que debía pensar y analizar como iba a proceder con respecto al contrato de matrimonio con cierta Slytherin.


	3. CAPITULO 3 - La Serpiente se entera

NI HARRY POTTER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA DRAMA Y LOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MÍOS,

ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS

**CAPITULO 3 - La Serpiente se entera**

Para Daphne había sido un día normal, después del desayuno comenzó a realizar los ensayos de transfiguración que tenia pendiente, después de eso tuvo clase de pociones con su jefe de casa, almorzó y se fue con su mejor amiga Tracey Davis para los alrededores del lago negro, estaba disfrutando del paisaje y hablando de cosas triviales con su mejor amiga, cuando apareció el Profesor Snape.

_"Señorita Greengrass es solicitada por el Director Dumbledore en su despacho, sígame"_

Daphne miro a su mejor amiga dándole a entender que no sabia para que era solicitada, se paro y siguió al profesor de pociones, durante el transcurso del trayecto hacia el despacho no cruzaron mayores palabras el profesor y la alumna, era primera vez en los años que estaba en Hogwarts que era solicitada por el Director, ella no había cometido ninguna falla por lo cual no sabia el motivo para ser citada, el Profesor Snape la saco de su mundo, informándole que ya estaba en la entrada del despacho del Director, vio una Gárgola gigante al frente de ella, Snape dijo.

_"Golosinas"_

La gárgola comenzó a moverse poco a poco, el profesor Snape le indico que subiera las escaleras que estaba saliendo en la Gárgola, ella siguió las instrucciones y lo siguiente que observo fue esta en el despacho del Director, el despacho estaba lleno de libros, los cuadros de los anteriores directores de la escuela y el perchero donde se encontraba el ave fénix del Director, ella se acerco a este para obsérvalo detalladamente.

_"Oh, Señorita Greengrass, ya ha llegado, ese es Fawhes mi compañero"_

Daphne se voltio un poco apenada había sido sorprendida por el Director observando su familiar.

_"Señorita Greengrass, la he citado hoy en el despacho, porque acabo de recibir una carta del Señor Greengrass informándome de una solicitud de permiso en su nombre para que pueda ausentarse el resto del día de hoy, para arreglar asuntos familiares, puede utilizar la red Flu para llegar a su hogar, hay esta la chimenea y en la mesa el polvo Flu"_

_"Muchas gracias Director Dumbledore, tenia un poco de duda de porque me había llamado pero ya he podido solucionar la duda que tenia"_

Daphne agarro el polvo flu y se dirigió a la chimenea,

_"Greengrass Manor"_

Daphne salió en la sala de estar de su casa, había pasado dos meses desde que se fue para Hogwarts, extrañaba mucho su hogar, a pesar de que su estancia en el colegio no era desagradable, extrañaba su casa,

_"Oh hija mía, ya llegaste, estaba preocupada por que no habías llegado aun",_ Isabella Greengrass, dijo esto mientras abrazaba a su hija.

_"Madreeeee!, te extrañaba, porque me llamaron así de repente, ¿que paso?"_

_"Vamos al despacho que tu Padre nos espera para poder hablar bien"_

Daphne siguió a su madre hacia el despacho de su padre, hay se encontraba Cyrus Greengrass esperando a su hija mayor y a su esposa, no sabia de que forma le iba a dar la noticia a su hija de que estaba en un contrato de matrimonio

_"Hola, Hija mía, te estábamos esperando, te extrañe mucho"_ Cyrus estaba abrazando a su hija y hablando.

_"Hola Padre, yo también te extrañe, ¿Que paso porque me llamaron? es primera vez que hacen eso"_

_"Daphne siéntate, que lo que tenemos que hablar es sumamente importante"_, su padre solamente la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba molesta con ella, o cuando tenían que tratar un tema importante.

_"Hija desde pequeña te criamos en las buenas costumbres y como ser una sangre pura ideal, te enseñamos a no discriminar y de honrar de todos los pactos, acuerdos y contrato que tuviéramos"_

_"Claro Padre, desde los 7 años madre y tu me han enseñado muchas cosas, pero porque hablamos de este tema"_ Daphne tenia un leve indicio de porque estaban hablando sobre este tema pero quería estar segura que lo que ella pensaba en realidad iba a pasar.

_"Hija esta mañana recibimos esta Carta de Parte de Gringotts, tu madre y yo ya la leímos, pero queremos que tu la mires con tus propios ojos"_ Daphne estiro la mano para tomar la carta.

_Estimado Sr. Greengrass_

_Muy cordialmente se le Invita para que haga acto de presencia en la Sucursal Inglesa del Banco Gringotts para Hablar Sobre El contrato de Matrimonio que tiene su familia con Casa Potter. La reunión se realizara el día de mañana a las 10:00 A.M, en una de nuestra sala de conferencia, agradecemos su presencia junto con la de hija primogénita así como cualquier otra persona que usted considere importante para hablar sobre este tema._

_Atentamente Ragnok III_

_Gerente de Cuenta de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

Daphne no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en su vida, desde muy pequeña su mamá le hablo sobre los contratos de matrimonio y sobre que su papá iba a evitar de firmar uno para ella, pero aquí estaba metida en un contrato de matrimonio y peor aun con e chico de oro de Gryffindor, todos sus planes para su vida se habían derrumbado, miro a sus padres que estaban con una cara triste, ya entendía la urgencia de este llamado.

_"Padre que sucede porque nunca me habías dicho que tenias acordado un contrato de matrimonio con Casa Potter, me dijiste que no teníamos contrato de matrimonio y que nunca entraríamos en uno"_

_"Hija este contrato de matrimonio, no lo firme yo, viene desde hace siglos atrás, no se mucho sobre el contrato en si porque mi padre solo me hablo de un contrato que teníamos con Casa Potter, que nunca se habían dado los términos para que entrara en vigencia, por eso pensé que este contrato moriría en la próxima generación, dado a que no tenemos un hijo varón" _Daphne vio a su padre a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad.

_"Como podemos hacer para salirnos de este contrato, yo no me voy a casa con Potter, siempre anda en problema, yo no quiero eso para mi vida..." _Daphne estaba comenzado a llorar cuando su madre fue a consolarla

_"Trataremos de que salgas de este contrato, pero por ahora necesitamos que mañana vallamos a esa reunión y escuchar sus términos, así que mañana pasaremos por ti en Hogwarts, a las 9:30 A.M en la oficina del director, ya nosotros le avisamos que mañana te pasaremos buscando"_

_"¡Me tengo que ir ya?"_

_"Si hija, dale muchos abrazos a tu hermana Astoria y a Tracey de nuestra parte, cálmate y piensa con cabeza fría" _Isabella estaba abrazando a su hija, y la acompaño hasta la chimenea para que su hija emprendiera el camino de regreso hacia el colegio.

Daphne había llegado a la Oficina del Director, fue recibida por este le informo que el sabia ya de la reunión y que no existía problema con las clases del día de mañana que el ya la había escusado con los profesores, Daphne salió rápido hacia las mazmorras, no quería encontrase con Potter porque lo hechizaría, necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga y con su hermana para que ellas la ayudaran en esta situación en la cual estaba a partir de ahora, ella no sabia que en otra parte del Castillo se encontraba un muchacho de cabello azabache pensando en ella y en la forma en que se iba a dar la reunión el día de mañana.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Pensamientos

NI HARRY POTTER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA DRAMA Y LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS.

ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

**CAPITULO 4 - PENSAMIENTOS**

Había sido un día muy largo para Harry, desde que llego a Hogwarts esa tarde había estado pensando en cierta muchacha de Slytherin, no sabia que hacer, no conocía a Daphne, habían estudiados tres años prácticamente juntos pero nunca se habían hablando entre si, si se había dado cuenta que no se la pasaba atrás de Malfoy como los otros Slytherin, si no que se la pasaba con Tracey Davis, sabia por comentarios entre los compañeros de Gryffindor que era apodada La Reina del Hielo, pero no sabia por que era eso, con esos pensamientos se la había pasado todo el resto del día, pensando en como este contrato de matrimonio le podría cambiar la vida, el no sabia si la familia Greengrass habían apoyado a Voldemort, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y eso era que si esta familia fuera oscura no iba a dejar matarse tan fácilmente, con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido, esa noche fue extraña, debido a que después de tanto tiempo no había tenido pesadillas.

Daphne había tenido una noche tranquila pensando en la carta que había recibido su padre, y como todos los planes que había tenido para su vida se estaban desmoronando al frente de ella, y no podía hacer nada, ella tenia el pensamiento de que la sociedad mágica estaba en declive, esto debido a los dos grandes magos oscuros que habían existido durante el ultimo siglo, por lo cual las diferencias existente entre los magos sangres puras y los hijos de muggles, se estaba haciendo mas grande, ella como sangre pura había aprendido muchas cosas dentro de la sociedad pero también sabia que las nuevas tendencias traídas desde el mundo muggle, le harían bien a la sociedad mágica en Gran Bretaña que había sido una de las únicas sociedad mágicas en el mundo que se habían quedado retrasada mas de dos siglos con respecto a la sociedad muggle, este atraso lo había podido notar desde el primer día dentro de las mazmorras de su casa en Hogwarts, su mejor amiga Tracey Davis desde el primer día en el colegio había sido objetivo de maltrato verbal por parte de los demás compañeros de casa, esto debido principalmente a que Tracey era mestiza, para Daphne esto era algo estúpido, no podía creer que existiera todavía gente en el mundo que pensara que la calidad y el talento mágico de una persona se definía solo por el estatus de sangre de un mago, tenia como gran ejemplo al Director Albus Dumbledore, que era mestizo y a pesar de eso había sido el mago que había causado la caída de Grinderward.

Daphne en su tiempo escolar había creado una personalidad fría y potente, esto principalmente para evitar ser centro de atención no deseada por sus compañeros de casa, había sido nombrada como la reina del hielo, su carácter y su personalidad había sido miles de veces motivos de discusiones con su mejor amiga, debido a que Tracey pensaba que Daphne debida de demostrar un poco mas sus sentimientos, para Daphne esto era imposible, porque no deseaba ser fácilmente manipulada por otra persona.

Daphne también había pensando esa noche en Potter, en como era una persona que en realidad no podía leer, esto debido que desde pequeña sabia que la Familia Potter era una de las familias mas importante en el mundo mágico, aparte de saber que era una de las ricas, pero este conocimiento que tenia hacia contraste con lo que había visto con Potter desde el primer día que llego a Hogwarts, el siempre llevaba puesta ropa que se podía ver a simple vista que fácilmente era dos o tres tallas mas grande que para el, esto a ella la había llegado a pensar que quizás el quería implementar un nuevo estilo de moda, aparte de la vestimenta que llevaba constantemente, el rendimiento de Potter también había sido otra cosa que no podía estudiar de el, esto debido a que siempre tenia calificaciones promedio, pero siempre a final del año escolar escuchaba rumores de ciertos acontecimientos que pasaron a torno a el, ella no podía decir si estos eran fantasía o si era reales, ella esperaba que ahora que iba a estar comprometido ella pudiera saber si todos estos rumores eran reales o simplemente inventos.

Otra de las cosas que pensaba ella sobre su futuro esposo era sus amistades, esto debido a que siempre se la pasaba con Granger y Wesley, ella no tenia problema con ellos pero siempre había pensado que Granger iba a ser un talento perdido esto principalmente a que en el ministerio no contrataba a magos de primera generación, y con respecto a Wesley la única queja que tenia era el comportamiento de este, ella sabia que si quería tener una buena relación con Potter tenia que saber como lidiar con estas dos personas tan importante para Harry Potter.


	5. CAPITULO 5 - Reunión De Esposales

NI HARRY POTTER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA DRAMA Y LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS.

ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

**CAPITULO 5 - REUNIÓN DE ESPOSALES**

Harry había tenido una buena noche, después de mucho tiempo había podido dormir toda la noche sin ningún tipo de pesadillas, eran las siete de la mañana y el ya se encontraba despierto, ya se había bañando, y estaba preparando las cosas que debía de llevar a Gringotts, estaba aprovechando que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban totalmente dormido esto debido principalmente a que era fin de semana, aprovecho para disfrutar este tiempo y poder cambiarse con calma para poder bajar al desayuno, quería aprovechar que los fines de semanas en el gran salón no se llenaba para el desayuno esto dado a que la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían levantarse tarde estos días. bajo al gran salón con los pensamientos que el día de hoy iba a ser un día que marcaría un antes y después para su vida, a partir de hoy no solo debía de preocuparse por el si no que tendría a cargo otra persona, para el era algo extraño. había perdido a sus padres aun siendo bebe, y su única familia sanguínea no querían saber nada de el. No sabia como iba a hacer para demostrarle a su futura esposa que el iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz, el pensaba que si no había podido elegir con quien iba a casarse, por lo menos iba a hacer que la relación entre ellos fuera lo mejor posible. Después del buen desayuno que tuvo, se dirigió al banco a través de un traslador que le habían proporcionado en Gringotts.

_"Buenos días Harry" _dijo Ragnok.

_"Buenos días Ragnok" _dijo Harry.

_"Te esperaba, un tiempo después" _dijo Ragnok.

_"Quería hablar contigo antes de entrar en la reunión con la familia Greengrass, me gustaría que me aconsejaras sobre lo que tengo que hacer, es primera vez que se sobre contratos de matrimonios, y en realidad quiero tu consejo" _dijo Harry con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Ragnok se quedo viendo a Harry con una sonrisa maníaca, _"Harry siempre he pensando que eres un mago muy diferente y especial con respecto a los otros magos, pidiéndole consejos de un tema personal a su gerente de cuentas"._

Harry se detuvo un momento para pensar que decir. _"Bueno Ragnok que puedo decir, yo solo trato de hacer lo que es correcto, y creo que tu como mi gerente de cuentas tienes la mayor razón para que a mi me valla bien, ya que eso seria mas dinero para ti, además que te considero un amigo"._

_"Bueno Harry tienes razón, lo primero que debes de saber sobre los contratos de matrimonio es que estos son firmado principalmente para estrechar relaciones entre familia, de esta forma se evita la traición y otro tipo de cosas que puedan afectar una relación real entre dos familias influyentes, dentro del contrato están establecidas varias clausulas de rescisión del contrato, así como la cuota que de y lo que debes de pagar por tu prometida, Harry no me mires con esa cara, es lo común que se ve en la sociedad mágica"_

_"Bueno Ragnok si lo dices debe ser así, pero me gustaría saber cuales son las clausulas de rescisión normales y cuanto es el pago que se realiza normalmente por la prometida"_

_"Harry normalmente las clausulas están establecidas para garantizar las relaciones familiares, por lo cual las causales de disolución de contrato serian que una de las partes del contrato, de a conocer los secretos familiares, intento de asesinato o en tal caso afiliación a una organización que este en contra de la otra parte del contrato, y lo que se paga constantemente por una prometida, son aproximadamente 200.000 galeones"._

_"Oh excelente Ragnok, creo que con esto puedo enfrentar esta reunión, que viene, ¿sabes si la familia Greengrass ha llegado?"._

_"No Harry no ha llegado todavía, pero te puedes quedar aquí en el salón de reuniones, y yo los haré pasar hacia acá cuando lleguen, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien"._

_"Espero que sea así Ragnok" _Ragnok salió de la sala de reunión, Harry se quedo esperando en la sala.

Mientras Harry se había reunido con Ragnok en Gringotts, la familia Greengrass estaba esperando por su hija en el despacho del directo Dumbledore, después de cinco minutos llego Daphne.

_"Buenos días Padre, Madre, Director" _dijo al ingresar al despacho Daphne.

_"Buenos días Hija" _Respondieron en sincronía tanto su madre como su padre.

_"Buenos días Señorita Greengrass, estaba aquí conversando con sus padres, pero bueno los dejo para que puedan ir a la reunión que tienen" _Respondió Dumbledore.

Toda la familia Greengrass se despidió del Director Dumbledore, y se dirigió hacia Gringotts a través de traslador. Daphne estaba nerviosa no sabia que iba a suceder durante esta reunión pero lo que si sabia era que quería lograr muchas cosas en el mundo mágico, tanto como su madre como su padre habían estado hablando entre ellos durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió entre la reunión que tuvieron en la mansión y este momento, pero según le había comentado la Sra. Greengrass a su hija, Harry Potter era un total enigma para ellos.

Habían llegado ya al banco y se dirigieron a uno de los cajeros que estaban desocupado dentro de Gringotts.

_"Dígame humanos, que necesitan", _se había dirigido a ellos un cajero sin dejar de vista la gran montaña de galeones que estaba contando antes de que ellos llegaran,

El Sr. Greengrass se dirigió muy respetuosamente al cajero, _"Buenos día, estamos aquí porque tenemos una cita para una reunión",_ dijo esto mientras le entregaba la carta que le habían enviado desde Gringotts, el duende se quedo viendo la carta durante un momento y les indico que lo siguieran, la familia se quedo mirándose entre ellos y lo siguieron.

Siguieron al duende a través de un largo túnel, hasta llegar a una bonita puerta, al ingresar a la sala de reunión pudieron notar que esta era muy especial para los Goblins, tenia largas paredes, decoradas con oro y diamantes, en el medio de ellas se encontraba una mesa con varias sillas, las sillas estaban hechas en oro macizo y se podía notar que los detalles era en esmeraldas, dos de las sillas estaban ocupadas, una por un Goblin y la otra por un joven no muy alto, flaco con ojos verde esmeralda, se podía ver a simple vista que estaba nervioso. Tanto el Goblin como el joven mago se pararon.

_"Mucho gusto, usted debe ser el Señor Greengrass, mi nombre es Harry Potter, y este a mi lado es Ragnok III"_

El Señor Greengrass les tendió la mano, _"Si Señor Potter, mi nombre es Cyrus Greengrass, les presento a mi esposa Isabella Greengrass y nuestra hija mayor Daphne Greengrass"_

Harry vio a las mujeres al lado del Señor Greengrass, la primera era una mujer alta, de color de piel blanca, cabello rubio, con muy bellos ojos azules y una figura mantenida a pesar de su edad, del otro lado se encontraba una muy bella versión joven de la primera mujer que vio, pero a diferencia de la primera, esta estaba con una mirada fría y distante, Harry tomo la mano de cada una y le dio un tierno beso, la primera dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero la segunda no dejo ver ninguna diferencia, después de este pequeño intercambio se dirigió al Señor Greengrass.

_"Señor Greengrass, se puede dirigir a mi como Harry, no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto del señorío, además si la reunión sigue su curso normal, al final de esta seremos familia"._

Cyrus se quedo mirando por un momento a Harry _"Entiendo Señor Potter, pero solo si usted me llama Cyrus". _Harry con un simple movimiento de cabeza le informo que estaba de acuerdo.

"_Bueno Cyrus creo que estamos aquí para realizar una reunión muy importante, creo que deberíamos comenzarla, lo primero que tengo que decir es que este contrato me tomo por sorpresa, dado a que vamos a ser familia le voy a informar porque, yo no sabia nada de mi señorío hasta hace días, esto debido a que recibí una carta de parte de Gringotts, por lo cual cuando supe de este quise cancelarlo de inmediato pero aquí Ragnok me informo que antes de eso tenia que tener una reunión con usted, debido a que este contrato estaba firmado en sangre, por lo cual si no lo cumplía podíamos perder la magia, para mi esto no es dificultad debido a que crecí con mi familia mugle y se defenderme sin magia, pero seria injusto con su hija, así que estamos aquí para llegar a un acuerdo que tanto su familia como yo podamos salir beneficiados"._

_"Bueno Harry que te puedo decir, para mi también fue una sorpresa recibir la notificación por parte del Banco, esto debido a que yo si sabia de la existencia del Contrato pero había pensando que debido a que Daphne era nuestra primogénita, no iba a ser activado, nunca supe lo termino del contrato solo que era entre los primogénitos de nuestras dos familias, pero había pensado que era entre un varón Greengrass y una hembra Potter, mi pregunta seria la siguiente ¿Cuales considera que debe de ser los detalles de la clausula de rescisión?"._

_"Bueno Cyrus creo que deberían de ser los comunes, Ragnok aquí me informo cuales eran, en mi punto de vista estos son adecuados, no se si opinas igual, lo que si me gustaría cambiar seria la cantidad de galeones del contrato"._

_"Harry estoy de acuerdo con respecto con lo de la clausula de rescisión, pero no voy a aceptar ni un galeón menos por mi hija, es alguien muy especial en mi vida y si no fuera por este contrato existente créeme que no estaría aquí al frente de usted", t_odo esto lo dijo Cyrus sin dejar hablar a Harry, pero con rabia interna, este joven al frente de el creía que iba a pagar menos por su hija, el no lo iba a permitir.

_"No Cyrus, me estas malentendiendo, yo lo que deseo es darle un millón de galeones y no acepto un no por respuesta, creo que ningún dinero compensara esto que esta pasando, pero después de lo que me dijo Ragnok que es el común dentro de un contrato de compromiso decidí darle algo mas porque creo que ustedes se lo merecen"._

_"Oh Harry discúlpame en verdad, no sabia que ibas a hacer eso, a pesar de que considero que es mucho dinero, creo que lo vamos a aceptar, para poder comenzar una buena relación entre nosotros, ¿Que otra cosa crees que podemos hablar?"._

_"Cyrus también me gustaría crear un cuenta de confianza para su hija, así como autorizar un tiempo de cortejo entre nosotros para llegar a conocernos mejor", _Harry dijo esto con la cabeza agachada ya que tenia cierto temor de que Cyrus negara su solicitud.

Cyrus se le quedo viendo durante un minuto a Harry, hasta el momento el joven Señor Potter lo había sorprendido gratamente por sus comentarios y por su forma de actuar. _"Bueno Harry para mi no hay ningún problema para autorizar el tiempo de cortejo, pero por curiosidad me gustaría saber porque lo de la cuenta confianza y de cuanto dinero estaríamos hablando"_

_"Cyrus excelente, creo que tendría que ponerme de acuerdo con su hija con respecto a lo del tiempo de cortejo, y con respecto a lo de la cuenta de confianza creo que la suma de 10.000 galeones mensuales puede ser una buena suma, ¿Que opinas?"._

_"Me parece excelente, creo que deberíamos firmar ya" _Cyrus le extendió los documentos a Harry para firmar, después de firmar Harry se acerco a Cyrus para comentarle que deseaba hablar con Daphne a solas.

Para Cyrus esta solicitud fue algo extraño pero después de discutirlo con su esposa e hija decidieron darle la oportunidad de que los prometidos pudieran hablar a solas, Cyrus le notifico su respuesta a Harry. Y después de una cordial despedida entre todos, dejaron a solas a Harry y Daphne.


End file.
